Fatal Fury Special
|genre=Fighting |modes = Single Play, Versus |cabinet = Upright |ratings = |arcade system = Neo Geo |display = |platforms = Arcade, FM Towns, Game Gear, Neo Geo, Neo Geo CD, Mega-CD, SFC/SNES, TurboGrafx-CD, PlayStation 2, Virtual Console, X68000, Xbox Live Arcade }} is a 1993 head-to-head fighting game produced by SNK originally released for the Neo Geo arcade and home platforms. It is an updated version of ''Fatal Fury 2, introducing several changes to the gameplay system while expanding the available character roster. Gameplay Fatal Fury Special is an updated version of Fatal Fury 2 and features many of the same graphics and gameplay, although some slight changes were made to the system, including faster game speed and an all new combo system. The character roster of Fatal Fury 2 returns. The four computer-only characters from the previous game (Billy Kane, Axel Hawk, Laurence Blood, and Wolfgang Krauser) can now be controlled by the player, and three characters from the original Fatal Fury (Tung Fu Rue, Duck King, and Geese Howard) return, increasing the number of playable characters to fifteen. Ryo Sakazaki, the protagonist of Art of Fighting, appears as a hidden opponent at the end of the Single Player Mode and is playable in the home versions. Unlike the previous Fatal Fury games, Special allows the player to combine or "combo" their attacks. When an attack lands, the player will have a brief moment of invincibility. The number of Line Move Attacks have also increased. This time pressing the light punch or light kick button while the opponent is on an opposite line will perform a Low Line Jump Attack. The Single Player Mode has the player fighting all of the fifteen playable characters, beginning with the eight regular characters from the previous game, as well as Tung and Duck, with the player given a choice in their first opponent. After the first ten opponents, the player will fight against Billy, Axel, Laurence, Geese, and Krauser, in that order. If the player wins every match in two rounds, then the player will be challenged by Ryo Sakazaki in a special "Dream Match". Plot Characters *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Big Bear *Jubei Yamada *Cheng Sinzan *Kim Kaphwan *Mai Shiranui *Duck King *Tung Fu Rue *Billy Kane *Axel Hawk *Laurence Blood *Wolfgang Krauser *Geese Howard *Ryo Sakazaki Home versions In addition to the home versions for the Neo Geo and Neo Geo CD, ports of Fatal Fury Special were produced for the SNES, Sega CD and Game Gear, as well as the PC Engine game console (in Arcade CD-ROM² format) and the X68000 and FM Towns computer platforms in Japan. An emulation of the Neo Geo arcade game was released for the Xbox Live Arcade. The game is also included in Fatal Fury Battle Archives Vol. 1 for the PlayStation 2. The game was later released on the Virtual Console in Japan on November 4, 2009, North America on March 1, 2010 and in the PAL region on March 26, 2010. Reception On release, Famicom Tsūshin scored the Mega-CD version of the game a 21 out of 40.NEW GAMES CROSS REVIEW: 餓狼伝説 SPECIAL. Weekly Famicom Tsūshin. No.329. Pg.32. 7 April 1995. References External links * * Category:1993 video games Category:Arcade games Category:Aspect Co. games Category:Fatal Fury Category:Funcom games Category:Game Gear games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:Neo Geo CD games Category:Sega Mega-CD games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:Magical Company games Category:SNK games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Takara (company) games Category:TurboGrafx-CD games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games